One Heart One Love
by X.Artimis.X
Summary: Kiara and Kovu give birth to a beautiful royal golden colored lioness. What will happen when a rogue runs free killing pride kings as they get in his way.Will this new cub be one of his victims?
1. A Legend Begins

One Heart, One Love

**Hey people this is my first fanfiction, and first lion king one,lol.Please tell me if you like it or not. And please tell me if made any mistakes or saying anything wrong, and it anything justsounds worng and not worded right,Thanks.**

**SUMMARY-Kiara and Kovu give birth to a beautiful royal golden colored lioness. What will happen when a rogue runs free killing pride kings as they get in his way.Will this new cub be one of his victims?**

Chapter One – A legend begins

The sounds of thunder ran through the air. Rain drops fell from the sky and landed on the once dry earth. A dark pelted male lion stood over looking his lands. Ran fell like bullets on his pelt, sending shivers up his spine with each cold drop. Herds of Zebras ran to find shelter in the distance, and vultures cried from the skies as they flew to safety. Cries echoed from the den catching Kovu the new king's attention. It was time for his first cub to come into the world. Kiara roared as another surge of pain hit her, her panting and whimpering became heavier with each breath.

"Stay calm Kiara," urged her mother Nala, former queen of the pride lands.

Kovu appeared at the entrance of the den, a worried look on his face. Soon after he was escorted out by Krenta and Tani two lioness member of their pride. His constant worrying made the lionesses worried to have him around while Kiara was birthing, she worried enough as it was.

"Kovu!" Kiara manage to say, before yelling out as a contraction hit her hard.

"It's going to be alright Kiara," Nala said soothingly as she calmed the lioness. She continued soothing her with gentle words of encouragement, just like Sarabie did for her.

"It's time!" she cried.

Nala prepared herself and began to coax her on. The lioness cried out in agony; as she felt the new born leave her.

"It's a girl Kiara," She whispered as she placed the newly born cub in the paws of her real mother.

Kiara began to lick her daughter clean. Kissing her softly, she looked up to see Kovu rush to her side, and began nuzzling her. Krenta and Tani walked over to look at the new heir to pride rock. Each congratulating Kiara on the beautiful cub she had brought fourth.

"Oh Kiara, she beautiful," murmured Kovu as he licked his mate's muzzle," What should our daughters name be?"

Kiara thought for a moment then it came to her. "We will call her Aramis, she will be our little goddess." She said licking Aramis lovingly, she began to groom the golden colored cub. Her eye still sealed shut.

"Aramis," repeated Kovu," yes the name fits her finely."

Simba entered the den hearing the loud screaming from the watering hole. He made his way over to his only daughter. Nuzzling her, he looked down at his granddaughter. "Kiara, she looks so much like you."

"At least we know, she will grow to be as beautiful as her mother," said a familiar voice from behind them.

There gaze met the figure of Rafiki, a wise baboon who has been around for many years. They greeted him; the former king hugged his friend.

"Let my eyes see the future heir of these lands," Rafiki said. Smiling he broke a coconut shell in half, and pressed his thumb into the powdery substance and smeared it onto the cubs small forehead, being careful not to hurt the tender skull of the newly born, "It is done."

Thunder crackled in the distance, and the rain became heavier. The pride was so caught up in Kiara giving birth nobody remembered the storm.

"I must take my leave," Rafiki said, "Before this storm gets any worse." They wished him a good farewell.

The small pride lands pride nestled down for the night waiting for the sun to rise into the sky again. Kiara prayed to the great kings of the past to watch over her dear daughter, and to keep her from harm. Kissing her daughter goodnight she closed her eyes. Sleep quickly took her.

**Hey well that's it please tell me what you think of it Chapter two coming soon.**


	2. The Young Hunter

**Hey there up with another chapter,same tell me what you think of it.thanx.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king or its original chapters, but i do own Aramis and other characters not mentioned in the lion king.

* * *

The sun bright rays raced across the savannah plains meeting unexpected eyes. The Lioness of the pride one by one made the way out of the den. Kiara and Kovu still lay sleeping in the coolness of the dens shade. Aramis quietly escaped the grasp of her mothers grip and raced of to the tip of pride rock.

Her ocean blue eye searching the lands. This was not her first time out of the den, time quickly passed since her birth.Excitedly she quickly leaped from the big rocks down to the firm ground.

Aramis began exploring, pretending she was a rogue, with no one to look up too. Her imagination ran wild as ideas and plots filled her head. 'Hmmm rogues have to hunt for themselves don't they? Wonder what they eat…they can probably bring down a whole Zebra! Hey I'm a rogue aren't I? Hey if they can do it so can I!' She quickly ran down towards the watering hole. Aramis glanced around being aware of her surroundings, and then made her way to deep savannah grass. Saying quiet she patiently waited for her pray to arrive.

The sun moved from morning to midday. Aramis still lay in the grass with no luck of finding food. 'Man if I don't find something quick I could be days without food!' a shadowed figure revealed itself. An older male zebra moved from the bushes and began to drink the fresh, cool water. 'Finally' she thought.

Aramis circled, still staying in the grass, till she was behind it. With her mightiest roar her strong hind legs leaped her off the ground. She dug her small claws into the back of the Zebra. A piercing scream left it as it bucked furiously.

A scream left Aramis as she was thrown in the air. Landing safely on the ground she looked back at the zebra with a smirk on her face. He charged. Fear quickly filled Aramis as she ran for her life screaming as she ran "I'm not a rogue, I don't want to be a rogue!"

A figure of a male lion raced towards the cub. Grabbing her in his jaws he quickly fled. After a safe distance he placed her onto the ground, and angry glare filled his olive green eyes.

"Aramis what were you doing!" Kovu growled.

"Dad I was..." Aramis tried to explain but was cut short.

"You could have been killed!" he yelled furiously," you know better then to go and attack a full grown Zebra!"

The cubs' ears were pinned to her head as tears escaped her ocean blue eyes. Light sobs escaped her.

"Aramis…you must understand," he spoke softly," you're my only daughter, I don't know what I would do if I had lost you back there. What were you doing anyways? Or do I even want to know?"

"Dad, I don't think you would want to know," Aramis answered as she pounced onto her dad making him fall backwards onto the ground.

"Come your mother is expecting us home," Kovu said as he grabbed his daughter but the scruff of the neck," pretty soon Aramis you'll be old enough to join your mother on the hunting party, then you can attack Zebras all you want."

"Yeah," Agreed Aramis. Her fur color had already changed form a dull peach color from when she was born, to a radiant golden color.

They finally made it back. Kiara had a smile on her face looking at the two which seemed to take them forever to get home. Many of the lionesses we around the back of pride rock, sleeping lazily on the sun heated rocks. There we no cubs for Aramis to play with, so Zazu was assigned to keep the cub company.

"Welcome back you two," Kiara said as she nuzzled Aramis.

"Sorry we took so long," Kovu apologized," we were a bit distracted," he said while glaring at Aramis. The cub smiled up at her father acting innocently.

While the two talked, all that seemed to linger on Aramis's mind was 'Boring'. Zazu flew in from his normal day of scouting the perimeter. He landed near King Kovu waiting for him to finish his conversation, the news was not all that important, just another case of hippo trouble. Aramis stayed low to the ground stalking her unexpecting prey (Zazu).She pounced on the blue colored hornbill. Shaking him violently, from side to side. When she finally released her grip, he staggered from side to side like an old drunk.

"Sire….I…ugh…have something...ugh," Zazu said a little greenin the face," very important…to tell you?"

"What is it Zazu?" Kovuchuckled.

As Zazu told his the problem happening in the pride lands, Kiara walked with her daughter to the back of pride rock where she would put her to sleep then later carry her into the den. Night was coming quickly; stars appeared mysteriously out of know where. But what the king and queen didn't know, was a great danger threatened there kingdom and other kingdoms…something was coming…to claim lordship.

* * *

**Hey how was the chappie?Chapter three coming soon!**


	3. Murder Of A King

**hey there people, how are ya now i'm really surprised anyones even reading this!I'll stop wasting your wonderful time and let you get on to the reading.**

Disclaimer:I do not own the Lion King or its origional characters.But i do own Aramis and other characters that are not from the Lion king

* * *

About ten months passed, Aramis's fur had changed once more. Now a golden royal color, her ocean blue eyes developing more, and more to look like Uru's. She was teenage lion cub, old enough to be on her own, and start her own family. She had just finished her first hunt. It had gone over quite well actually. As she walked the stone path to her home she remembered, the pride was still shaken by the death of Simba which had taken place at least two months ago. He was buried in the royal graveyard, beside Mufasa and Sarabie. 

"Sire!" Zazu yelled from a distance as he flew in quickly, and landed in front of King Kovu gasping for breath.

"What is it Zazu?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Sire, the king," He managed to say between breaths.

"What king Zazu!" asked Kiara which now stood at the side of her mate. By this time Aramis had heard the conversation and made her way over towards the hornbill, listing with great interest.

"The king of the desert pride," Zazu started," He has been murdered!"

"What are you talking about Zazu?" Aramis asked," King Teal'c could not have just been murdered; he is a young strong lion."

"A rogue…a rogue male killed him…and he's coming for you Sire!" Zazu managed to get out, his eyes as black as stone from shock.

"Zazu, if he wanted me dead he wouldn't have killed Teal'c," Kovu stated.

"Sire, he's killing any royal members of prides that get in his way," Zazu said as he turned his gaze to Aramis," he will come for your daughter."

"Silence!" Kovu yelled," He is not coming for me, and he will most certainly not get my daughter!"

"Kovu, maybe we should move out of her, find some place safe to go," Kiara offered, nuzzlingher scared daughter.

"No! We are staying her, we will be fine," Kovu said fear creeping into his heart," There will be no more talk of this you hear, no more!"

With that Zazu bowed and flew into the horizon. Aramis looked at her father. Thought filled her head as she pictured the male rogue.'Teal'c...why you... my future mate killed by some rogue!' she though.Kovu had made araangements for Teal'c and Aramis to become partners in life, she looked forward to it. A cold shiver ran up her spine. Fear filled her ocean blue eyes. 'What if Zazus right, what will happen to father, mother….me.' Kovu and the other lionesses were nowtalking on how bad Teal'c death was, he didn't leave anything out.

"He was badly beaten, broken bone, open wounds, pools of blood," Kovu recalled what Zazu said before leaving.

"Poor thing he didn't stand a chance," Krenta said tears forming in her eyes.

"Your majesty," stated Tani," You must be careful this…this thing could be out there right now, watching and listing to us this very moment. Aramis must be protected, along with queen Kiara."

Tears fell from Aramis dropping from her muzzle landing on the grey stones. She bolted towards the watering hole not caring. She just wanted to be alone, all alone.Kovus voice rang in the distance. But he didn't follow. She finally seen it a small watered pond with rocks here and there alone the banks, and trees to one side with a few here and there along the other sides.

Aramis bent to the normal drinking position, her tongue lapping up as much water as it could hold. A branch snapped in the distance. Aramis's ears shot up. She looked towards the trees, but couldn't see anything.

"Anyone there?" she asked trying to sound brave, but inside her gut was telling her to run like hell.

Nobody answered. She backed up slowly. The fear inside led her to running, drops of sweat fell from her royal golden pelt. The dark figure that was watching her moved from the trees. He walked to the pond and began to drink, after he had finished satisfying his thirst he unsheathed his bloody, black claws and licked them clean. Then he made his way towards pride rock, walking a normal pace. He would make it before the night fall came.

* * *

**How was it,did ya like it next chappie coming soon.**


	4. The Arrival

Hey People i'm back with another chapter, not going to kepp u long just want to say thanks to my first reviewer **MorpheusDreamer.**Anyways on to the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Lion King nor do I own the characters butI do however own Aramis and other characters!

* * *

Pride rock was set in her sights. Fear led her to running faster. Aramis knew deep in her heart it was the rogue, but her father would not believe her. Her acking paws finally touched the hard, warm stone of pride rock. She caught the attention of Kala her best friend. She had arrived two days after samba's death, her pride banished her for mating with a rogue lion, it was forbidden since she was the to be queen.

The pale peach colored lioness quickly padded over to her panting friend. Her lavender eyes filled with care.

"Aramis, what's the matter?" Kala asked, as the two bumped heads in greeting," you look like you have just seen a ghost?"

"Kala…he's here," Aramis whispered, eyes dark without life," He…he was at the watering hole."

"Aramis," Kala started," are you sure it's him, it could have been anyone or anything?"

"If it was any animal from here, they would have drank the water, not hid and just stare!" Aramis said seriously," he will be here before nightfall comes, best prepare yourself."

"Who will be here?" Kiara asked only catching the last of the conversation.

Kovu turned his now serious gaze onto his daughter, waiting for her to answer. Her eyes flat to her head, standing tall and trembling slightly she spoke:

"The rogue," She cleared her throat," the rogue was at the watering hole," the lionesses gasped, whispering amongst themselves.

"Did you get a good look at him?" asked Sanharo.

"No," answered Aramis, glancing at her father. "He was hiding ."

"Then how do you know it was him, it could have been almost anything Aramis!Don't go filling the lionesses heads with fear," He growled at his daughter approaching her, she backed away slowly," He is not here and will not come, do I make myself clear! I will hear no more of this, thanks to you Aramis they are frightened."

"They should be," Aramis yelled, at her father taking him by surprise," He could come here any minute andyou are too blind to see it, you live in your own little world deigning anything bad that is and will happen, grow up dad, you going to get us all killed including yourself!" She made a quick pace into the den tears forming in her eyes, light sobs escaping her.

kovu stood still, her words taking him by surprise. He new deep within his heart she was right, but he didn't want to believe it.

"There will be a lookout," Kovu finally spoke up," there will be three, any three."

Kiara shook her head disapprovingly at her mate for behaving like so to his daughter. Three lionesses prepared to stay guard, while the others rested to gain there strength in case a battle broke out. The sky's colors began to change, soon leaving a bright trail of purple.

The rogue entered into sight. Fara spotted him, and quickly raced to alert the others. She quickly disappeared from his sight. 'So It begins," he though a smirk forming on his black lips. His pace quickened. Unsheathing his claws preparing for battle.

By this time, Kovu and the pride, including Aramis, prepared themselves for the intruder. His blood stained claws, screeched against the grey, cold stone with every step. Before king Kovu stood a strong, muscular black onyx pelted male lion with a darker black mane, steal colored eyes. Scars covered his body, they were not real noticeable but for one scar…a dark crusted red color, from his left eyebrow to the middle of his right cheek (Vertically).

"Who are you," Kovu demanded, a snarl forming, fangs showing," What are you doing here, why do you dare enter my lands!"

The black lion smirked; a laugh escaped his black lips sending a chill down most pride land member's spines. "My, my so many questions, I don't know where to start," He said looking up towards the sky pretending to think hard," Ah yes, I have traveled here, to this god forsaken hell hole to kill you, king Kovu. I think that's all… oh I almost forgot," A glare formed on his face. His stone cold eyes of blood lust stared landed on Aramis, he smirked then placed his gaze back onto the king," My name is Nemesis."

"If you want my throne, you'll have to kill me!" Kovu growled.

"Don't worry I plan to," Nemesis smirked. He began to circle, Kovu quickly followed.

Kovu made the first move, he leaped heading straight for Nemesis's neck. The battle between the two went on for quite awhile. They leaped at each other, battle claws extended. They clashed a blood chilling roar filled the air.

* * *

**Oh my, the excitement! Who will win Kovu or Nemesis? If Nemesis wins what will he do with Aramis? Kovu wins what will become of the injured king; will he remain angry at his daughter or forgive her? STAY tuned!**

Warning- Do **NOT** use my characters without my permision, however if you do want to use on in your story e-mail me.


	5. A New King

_OK people here is the scoop. Many people wanted a love scene so here it is. This chapter is mainly about the night Aramis gets pregnant, and Kala's arrival to the pride lands. I will be adding more to the other chapter to make it longer, and posting it as chapter six…so you probably won't wanna read it again. Anyways have fun reading. Later days!_

**Chapter 5: A New King**

The lionesses gasped. They couldn't really see what was happening. A black figure begins to move. A lifeless body is thrown to the side. Nemesis stands, blood dripping from his black fur. A glare for a smile forms on his face.

"Father!" Aramis yelled, bounding over to his body. Nemesis blocked her, a low growl forming in his voice.

"You would do good to go back kitten," Nemesis growled, head hanging low, teeth bared.

"You monster!" She hissed at him. Aramis walked past ignoring his warnings. He smirked letting her have her way.

He stood tall looking at the expressions on the lionesses faces. Most looked like they couldn't believe what had just happened…like it was a nightmare…but this in fact was a real as it gets.

"Since I'm the new king of this pride, there is going to be a few rules that I order you to follow. One- you run away, you die. Two- you will not be permitted to bare cubs to rogues. And three," His gaze turned to Kiara, "The former queen has been relived of her former duties…you daughter is taking your place." Aramis looks up from laying beside her father's body…a look a horror on her face. Her ears were flat to her head, as she carefully walked towards the black lion.

"You can't do that," Kiara replied, her voice in disbelief.

"Actually…I can," Nemesis answered," And I just did." He walked towards the peak of pride rock.

His fur shined in the bright moonlight. He started roaring to show his ownership of the lands. Birds flew from the nest startled by the unfamiliar roar. Aramis walked to her mother scared for their pride's life.

* * *

The next day came quite quickly. Aramis opened her heavy eyes, lifting herself trying to stay awake. She yawned showing the massive set of teeth that lingered in her mouth. She glanced to where he mother and father slept. It was empty. She looked around not seeing her mother and father. Then it hit her. Nemesis. The battle last night. Him claiming the lands for his own. Her ears flattened against her head. No…it was just a dream...only a dream…please let it be a dream. Aramis hurried outside, the blinding range light of the sun making her squint to see. A dark figure was walking towards the watering hole, but it was too far away for her to see exactly who it was.

Aramis made her way down pride rock, prancing at a regular pace. She came towards it, pulling to a stop. She walked slowing towards it peaking around a group of trees. There was nothing. Where did it go? I know I followed something here!

"Hello Kitten," A familiar voice said from behind her.

Aramis felt her heart speed up. Her eyes widened as she tensed up. Aramis faced him. Nemesis, stood directly behind her a sly smirk on his face. Head tilted back eye looking down at her.

"What...what are you doing here?" Aramis asked, backing away.

"Need I remind you? I killed your father and claimed your lands and you as my mate," Nemesis said, while moving towards her, lust in his eyes.

"Get away from me!" Aramis yelled, beginning to run towards home.

She glanced over her shoulder not seeing him. Aramis looked straight ahead, a smile of victory on her pale slender face. A heavy weight landed on Aramis as she fell to the ground rolling, the weight was gone. Nemesis moved to her, his front right leg over her, keeping her from moving.

Aramis unsheathed her claws, swatting at his face. Her claws sank into his right cheek drawing blood. A snarl came to his face. Nemesis placed his paw on her throat putting pressure on it. Fear entered her eyes.

Aramis gasped for air, kicking her hind legs trying to get free. He stopped backing away. His gaze fell to the ground. Aramis grabbed as much air as her lungs would allow finally returning to normal. She struggled to her feet backing away.

"I'm sorry," He said, his gaze still on the ground.

Aramis Looked at him, shock crossed her face. Did he just say 'I'm sorry'? She was stunned and stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do, think, or say. She moved closer to him rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"It's…fine" she answered.

Nemesis licked her gently on the cheek. A faint blush appeared on the outer color of her fur. She returned it. Nemesis pushed her onto the ground lying on top of her. His tongue brushing against her face. She nuzzled him loving the attention he was giving her. She rubbed her head against his when he stopped 'kissing' her. Nemesis laid on her till his duty was done. A sperm had been entered in her body, for filling its job. Nemesis removed himself from her; she knew what he had done to her, but she didn't care.

Nemesis glanced around realizing they have made love or had sex lion style. He was sort of embarrassed not knowing if any one had seen or noticed. He turned to her.

"Aramis, I love you although I may not show it." He began," I'm cold and heartless, and have a hard time remembering that you're not as strong as I am, and that I can seriously hurt you or even kill you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please, I need to know… Do you love me? Or would you rather have me dead? Answer whenever…" He began to walk away.

Aramis faced him, her heart ached. She didn't know what to say. Indeed she did in fact love him, but to tell him that or to tell her mother? What was she going to say? 'Oh I followed Nemesis to the water hole and we had sex' no…no she couldn't do that…she would keep it a secret, from all…but when the time came, she would tell only on person, her closest friend.

"Oh…and Aramis," Nemesis stopped, facing her way," If you tell anyone that I supposedly raped you…I will Kill you, or maybe I'll murder your mother, or your first cub. Whichever it won't bother me any." He walked away disappearing from her sight. Aramis left the watering hole heading deeper towards the small forest of trees, that fanned the ground below. She couldn't bare the thought of him getting her pregnant and still carry cubs. She knew she would not let it happen. She soon found a flat rock away from the pride lands. Resting she layed her head down soaking in the light rays.

* * *

Her paws felt heavy under all the blood that covered her once pale yellow coat. Her lavender eyes filled with fear. She feared for her life, she couldn't save her cub, his life was already ended. 

She could hear them behind her. Branches snapping left, and right. A low growl forming in their throats as they came for her. A sharp pain ran up her leg as she cried out in pain. Claws had entered her body. The lioness kicked him, causing him to roll into the one behind.

* * *

Aramis' ears stood on alarm. Her mind raced as she leaped off the rock she was resting on. Her body was heavy with the sudden jump of life, causing her to almost lose footing. She raced into the direction of the cry. She only hoped she could make it there in time.

* * *

She was losing blood and fast. Her eyes sight was already beginning to fail her. She kept blacking out. But caught herself always in time to keep running. Dodging trees left and right, almost colliding into some. She lost footing tripping over a tree stump, rolling several feet. The group of rogues behind her slowed there pace. Their leader walked up to injured lioness, placing a strong claw showing paw on her, holding her onto the ground.

"You thought you could escape me," He said, his voice, deep and serious," Think again Lyka!"

He raised a mighty paw drawing it back. The lioness known as Lyka, squinted her eye closed, knowing he was going to kill her, here and now. Nothing could save her, no one would.

The massive pressure of the male was thrown off of her. Lyka opened her eyes seeing a small royal golden pelted lioness, battle with Zagrat. His dark charcoal grey coat shimmering with dried blood from Lyka and most likely her cub. Lyka staggered to her feet leaping at one of the other males that interfered in the main battle.

Aramis unsheathed her claws, digging her fangs into the males' long black, bushy mane. The taste of blood filled her mouth. Zagrat raised his paw striking Aramis hard in the shoulder leaving a trail of red; blood began to flow. Her wounds weren't that serious. She was worried about how long the other female could last. Zagrat walked towards her, as she picked herself up.

"You shouldn't have interfered in this battle it didn't involve you," Zagrat said, his head hanging low, eyes filled with the lust of blood shed.

"This is my business! And this is my land!" Aramis yelled, leaping at him once more. Claws digging into his scalp. Aramis rammed her head under his neck causing him to fall backwards.

The other lions watched battle between the two. Aramis leaped onto Zagrat, her paw against his throat, the other digging into his shoulder.

"You can't kill me!" He said in a horsed voice.

"Watch me." Aramis growled, her tone serious as her eye narrowed into fine slits.

"Don't just stand there do something!" Zagrat ordered, as he kicked at her. His hind legs were weak from the long run and couldn't budge her. Her left paw came towards his throat before the other lions could touch her. She dug them in dragging them across, slitting his throat. The lion coughed as the sound of blood gurgled in his throat. Aramis stepped off of him, facing the others.

They looked at there leader who was chocking on his own blood. Then they looked at her. Eventually running, leaving him alone, injured, dying. Aramis ended his misery quickly. Leaving his body for the hyenas to feast on. She walked over to the injured lioness who stared at her in shock. Lyka backed away frightened.

"It's ok…I'm here to help," Aramis offered in a kind voice.

"You…you killed….him," She replied weakly, her eyes were filled with tears.

"He was going to kill you," Aramis whispered, "Come with me to my home. Rest. When your better you may leave if you choose to."

Lyka nodded her head as she began to sob uncontrollably. Yes he was going to kill her but she loved him. He threatened her many times before, beat her, raped her when she refused him, but never would he really have killed her. But this time he was different, his eyes were red with anger instead of dark navy blue. He killed their son. Which he would never had done before. Lyka's eyes blackened out she panicked, not knowing what was going on, until she lost consciousness.

Aramis moved to her side, sinking her teeth gently into her fur, managing to place the lioness on her back. She wasn't very heavy, skin and bones more like it. Aramis made a quick pace towards pride rock being careful not let the lioness slide from her back.

* * *

It was getting rather dark; in fact it was too dark to see the right pathway to her home. Nemesis' words rang in her head. Would he really kill her? Yes... he would there was no mistake about that.

Aramis slowed down to a walk as she reached the hard stone of the huge rock formation she called home. A dark figure greeted her, Kiara. Her mothers worried gaze looked her over, and soon spotted the lioness Aramis brought with her.

"Where were you!" Kiara growled, a woried tone to her voice. Several lionesses came and helped to carry Lyka into the den.

"I was by the watering hole, when I spotted her." Aramis began, "Mother...her mate tried to kill her...I couldn't just leave her."

"What will Nemesis do!" Kiara panicked, her eyes soon narrowed, "You brought her to her own death. He'll kill her and it's your fault."

"No...he won't," Aramis snapped, "I'll make sure of it."

Rafiki finally made it, as Chika showed behind him. He then moved to her side fixing the strange lionesses wounds. The he checked Aramis over.

"I'm fine Rafiki…what about her?" Aramis asked him as Rafiki moved to Lyka's side once more.

"She will make it," Rafiki answered, placing some medicine on her." Althought, I can't say the same for the young one in her."

"What? She was pregnant?" Aramis gazed turned towards Lyka, as she felt pitty for her.

"Yes," Rafiki answered slowly, "I am not sure wheather it made it. Hard to tell, I'll be back in a day or two to find that out. Until then keep her from moving to much or she will lose it."

"Thank-you," She replyed weakly as she gave Rafiki a warm hug. The monkey soon found himself taking a familiar trail back towards his home.

The lionesses made their way to their beds, settling down again for the night. Lyka rested beside Aramis. Nemesis was still not back and no one seen where he is or went to. Night settled in with only a few hours left until day break would awake them with its blinding light.

* * *

_Ok please tell me your thought towards this is this any better and satisfy your needs for a love scene…I'm not too good on the animal type lol, but I'm trying very hard trust me. Anyways tell me what you think and I think I already said this but ….ahhhh….yeah…talk to yeah later peeps!_


	6. Lyka's Story

_Okay this chapter is for the five different pple who private messaged me saying to update. Those five didn't review. I'm asking nicely for reviews people, I shows that the story is good and if you really like it that much to have messaged me then please review. I will not be writting any more chapters until i get more reviews, and that some of the five pple review for each chapter, anyways on to the story..._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the lion king or the characters from the movie but I do own my own character that I throw in here and there.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lyka's story**

(**A/N**: If younoticed in chapter five the lioness Aramis saved was named '**Kala**' I read back to chapter four and found out I had already used a Lioness called '**Kala**' so I changed the new lionesses name to '**Lyka**'. Also I changed the ending to chapter 5 so please read it before reading this chapter or you might not under stand what is going to take place in the future.)

Lyka's eyeswere heavy as she struggled to open them. Her vision was blurred as several voices were matched to faces. Dragging her blood stained paws under her body as her body she fought to lift herself.

"Please, don't struggle." A panicing voice pleaded, "You must remain still if you wish for your wounds to heal."

Lyka let her paws slide out from under her dark, creamy colored pelt. Her dark chestnut brown eyes searching for a familiar face, but to her dismay found none. "Where am I?" Lyka asked, her eyes holding back desperate tears, "Where's Tanix, where is my son!"

Chika shifted from paw to paw, a worried look crossing her face. Kiara layed on the rock formed bed where the royal lions slept, where she and her mate Kovu once slept and made love together. Her heart was becoming hard, the thoughts of Kovu brought tears to her eyes, "Kovu..." She murmered, as she layed her soft pale colored muzzle on her forepaws. Her eyes sealed tighly as a tear of rememberance flowed down her cheek, leaving behind a trail for more to follow.

"You don't Remember what happened?" Chika asked, seeking to know more about this lioness.

"Where's my son! Zagrat..." Lyka stoped in the middle of her thoughts.Her high pitched voice becoming low as she spoke her fallen mates name. "Where am I?" SHe repeated, her voice becoming high again. "Who are yous?"

"You have been brought into the pride lands." Lyka's eyes suddenly widened at the sound of the one voice she actually remembered hearing. The voice which brought back memories of the night she had forgotten and wished it had remained that way. "I am Aramis, queen of these lands." Aramis introduced herself, as she walked towards the two lionesses, her head high, as a kind smile formed on her black lips. "Chika you will lead the hunting party today, leave now."

"Yes, my lady." Chika stated wuth a short bow of her head, before tunring and eventually leaving the den gathering up the other lionesses.

Kiara growled, queen was _her _title and it would remain that way. Getting from her rock she quickly but quietly left the den. "I must leave. I will find a pride stronger then this and a mate worth haveing and join. Revenge will be mine my daughter, Kovu...be with me."She lept down the path as she raced against time. Stopping near the water hole she galnced quickly from left to right. "The desert pride is weak. Mountian pride are all rogues. The outlands...no lions there anymore. Jungle pride too small. Star Chaser pride...perfect!" She quickly raced towards the west in search of her new pride to be.

* * *

"You killed him," Lyka's eyes widened as she began to slowly crawl backwards away from the approaching lioness. "You kill Zagrat."

"Yes, I did." Aramis sighed, as she answered the new lioness truthfully. She sat a few feet in front of the lioness, her ears drouped slightly as she let out a sigh. She knew her presence wasn't wanted. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"N-no, not a..." Lyka paused, "Y-yes, I do remember."

"Can you share it with me?" Aramis questioned. They were the only lionesses left at pride rock, and Nemesis still hadn't returned. Plus any father information might help her and the lioness in the future. "It might be of some help to clear your mind, and release the burdon on your heavy shoulders."

"I guess." Lyka sucked in a heavy, quivering breath, "My pride was the jungle pride. The land was once filled with grazing antalope and Zabra. Zagrat my mate, came to our land not to long after my parents were murdered, leaving me in charge. Being a single ruler, I gladly accpeted him into being my mate. I figured he was my only chance to give me cubs. After he was claimed king about half a full human year, he began to kill all the female cubs, leaving only the males to survive.Matters began to become worse by the next year, after the birth of my son Tanix. The hunting party was sent out more frequent leaving no choice for the antalope and zebra to flee to safety in another land. When Tanix was old enough to move and survive on his own, Zagrat had him removed from me, never to see me until he was old enough, and fully finsihed his training. After the next few moons, the food became scarcer, Tanix was soon the only suviving cub left. Zagrat became power hungry, beating me whenever things went wrong, or I didn't please him in any way." Pausing for a moment, Lyka took a deep breath before continueing, "He went mad. I grabbed Tanix and did the only thing a mother would try to do. Escape. I began to run, not caring where I ran to. I just wanted away and out of that situation. He caught up to us. He took Tanix from me, he threw his little body to the other males...they ate him, alive! ripped him in front of me. Z-zagrat raped me, while my sons screams were calling to me. I can still here them...they echo in my head, and all I did was push Zagrat off me and run...leaving my son behind.I killed him." Lyka began to sob. That night was to much for her to bear, "Then you saved me."

Aramis moved towards Lyka, placing a paw over her shoulders she began to comfort her. "It's okay. There was no hope for your son...you did the best anyone would do in your situation, I would have done the same. Everything in life happens for a reason."

Lyka pulled away from Aramis, staring at her in disbelief with wide, shocked eyes. "How can you say that? You're not a mother are you?" Lyka question, "You don't what it's like to loose the only good thing that has ever happened to you."

Aramis sadly shook her head, "No, I'm not a mother." Although she did loose planty of things that were important to her. Her father, who kept peace between the pride members. Her grandmother Nala, who taught her everything she knew, including the art of hunting, for her mother could never fully master it. Thinking about where this converstion would lead she tried to change the conversation a little. "I don't believe I know your name?"

"Oh! How impolite of me, I'm Lyka." She answered, the firs smile crossed her black lips.

"Lyka, will you ever have the courage to bare cubs again after...well." Aramis was gettinga head of herself, asking this personal question which maybe Lyka didn't want to think about or share with a total stranger.

"I don't know. I mean, I want no memory of Zagrat and what had happened."

Aramis sighed, she wished deep down in side Lyka's cubs wouldn't survive what had happened, that they would be dead, and Lyka wouldn't have to go thorugh the pain of bareing cubs that may look like Zagrat or her lost cub.

"Why do you ask?" Lyka wondered, the happeness that probably was once in her eyes returning very slowly. She was free, no more memories.

"It's nothing really, just sort of...wondering." Aramis tried to answer honestly.

Her eyes widened as her ears lay flat against her head. A low, threatening growl was heard from behind her. Lyka sat up, she legs shaking slightly beneath her. Aramis turned to face Nemesis. His head hung low as his glare was fixed on Lyka.

"Who the hell is she."

* * *

**Well there's the next chappie. I hope I get more reviews, just think. If you really like this story you would do it to compliment it and it shows others that its good. **


End file.
